Someone To Watch Over Me
by The Blind Apprentice
Summary: Second year fic- upon Harry and Ron's arrival at Hogwart's their meeting up with Professor Snape goes differently.  Secrets are revealed and new allies are formed.
1. A ReSorting of Mister Harry James Potter

Summary: Second year fic- upon Harry and Ron's arrival at Hogwart's their meeting up with Professor Snape goes differently. Secrets are revealed and new allies are formed.

The car landed with a loud thud as it fell from the Whomping Willow. The two boys gingerly sat up to look around and notice their having finally arrived at Hogwart's. "Phew, that was a close one," said Ron.

"You're not kidding," replied Harry.

The two boys checked themselves over and got out to get their trunks out of the boot. "Think anyone noticed us?" asked Harry.

"Not a chance," said Ron.

The two boys grabbed their trunks and turned to face the castle when they came face-to-face with none other than the most vile person in the entire school, Professor Snape. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you Weasley."

The two boys cringed back in fear. The tightening of his lips and the crease between his brows were telling so the whispered words had the achieved affect of scaring the boys senseless, "Potter, my office now, Weasley, stay."

Harry looked back at Ron with a fearful glance but at the clearing of an angry Potions Master's throat, he walked swiftly toward the castle.

Harry had been sitting in Snape's office for about twenty minutes when the office door suddenly flew open and an angry Potions Master stormed through. Before Harry could even take a breath to defend himself, Snape whirled on him. "What on earth were you thinking? Do you even… You have no idea what you could have done do you?"

Harry sat frozen.

"You were seen Potter. You and that idiot Weasley were seen by several Muggles flying over London. Do you realize the laws you broke? Luckily for you the Headmaster went to bat for you as usual. I on the other hand… Potter, I am tired of it! The blatant rule breaking, the sneaking out after curfew… You obviously don't realize that these rules are put in place for your safety, but what do you do! You ignore all of them and cause those in charge of your safety needless anxiety, and I've Had it!"

Harry sat there trembling, he couldn't go back, what would the Dursley's say when he landed on their doorstep. The cat flap and the bars would be a picnic compared to the treatment he had suffered before.

In a sudden change of mood, the professor pulled his chair from behind his desk and sat in it. This surprised Harry. He was used to people towering over him.

Snape sighed and took a long look at Harry. "Potter, I am only going to ask you this once. Should you lie to me, and I know when you lie to me, the punishment will be un-fathomable." Harry waited on tenter hooks, "Why was it that Misters Fred, George and Ronald Weasley found the need to _rescue_ you this summer? Before you answer, I have already spoken to Ron. He told me what happened today with the car and what happened over the summer. I want an explanation from you."

Harry gulped, he had already spoken to Ron? What did he say? How could Harry lie if he didn't know what Ron said? Harry turned his head away and deliberated. Snape sat back in his chair and crossed his ankles. He looked as if he could sit there all night if he had to, and what Harry didn't know was that Snape was prepared to do just that to get to the bottom of matters.

Harry sighed and hung his head low. "…rescued, because f the 'ars on my 'ndow…"

Snape sighed, "Potter, I can't understand you when you mumble. Raise your head and speak to me clearly." This made Harry angry, what right did Snape have to know about his life? He didn't even like Harry. He would only mock him anyway.

Harry raised his head and glared at Snape. "Why do you even care!" Harry gulped at the narrowing of Snape's eyes, "…sir?"

Snape leaned closer, which caused Harry to lean further away. "Potter, I _care_, because you are a student, a child!" now in a much quieter, more menacing tone, "Potter, I mean it, what happened, and don't forget I've already heard Mr. Weasley's story, so it would be better for you to tell me the truth."

Harry was really angry now, Snape smirked to see Harry's ire rise. All he had to do was wait, Harry had always had a hard time controlling his temper. And he didn't have to wait much longer because Harry jumped up and yelled. "Fine! You wanna know what happened! Bars! They put bars on my window! Hedwig couldn't fly, they always lock my school things in my cupboard. Yes, I said my cupboard! Mr. H Potter, cupboard under the stairs, that's what my letter said! And he did nothing! I told him I didn't want to go back, but _no_, who listens to spoiled pampered Potter! You even said it yourself, I only do it for the fame. Well you know what you can do with that fame! You can-" the loud slam as a book fell off Snape's desk stopped Harry's tirade.

"Potter, take a breath, you'll pass out."

"Didn't you hear what I said! IN A CUPBOARD!"

"I heard you Harry."

This stopped Harry dead. H- Harry? Not Potter but Harry…

The change in Snape was startling. He heard it off-handedly from Ron, that Harry's home life wasn't a very good one, but a cupboard and not a bedroom? And only giving him a bedroom when they thought they were being watched, and bars on his window and a padlock on the outside of his door. Those were things he wouldn't force anyone to endure, no less a child; even if it was Potter's child, but it was also Lilly's child. Ah Lilly- no, now was not the time for that. He had a distraught boy to deal with.

Snape sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which wasn't greasy Harry noticed. "Mr. P- Harry… I need you to tell me from the beginning. You said the letter came to the cupboard under the stairs. Can you explain what you meant by that?"

Fourty-five minutes passed and Harry was thoroughly worn out. It had been a long day, with the ordeal of not being able to get past the barrier, having to ride in that crazy car with Ron, and now confessing his life story to of all people, Professor Snape. He now found himself in the strangest of places, sipping tea and eating a sandwich on Professor Snape's sofa in his quarters. The man had left him a few minutes ago with instructions to eat his meal and stay put. Harry had no thoughts of going anywhere, he still didn't know what his punishment would be for almost breaking the Wizarding Statute of Secrecy.

Severus at that moment found himself doing similarly to P- no, Harry. He was sitting in Minerva's quarters sipping some strong tea with 'a little something special, to calm the nerves'. Merlin bless this woman. If only their topic of conversation were a more pleasant one.

"Under a cupboard? And he told Albus?"

Snape nodded. "Minerva, I mean this in the most civil of ways, but I must ask. Have any of your lions ever come from abusive homes that you're aware of?"

"W- what? Severus, you don't mean that Harry…"

He set his tea cup down. "Due to many of my students parent's affiliations, I have had many students who, shall we say, haven't had the _ideal_ home life. And I'm sorry to say that Harry doesn't look as though he has either, despite what I had thought."

"Severus, what are you saying?"

"Minerva, I propose that we re-sort Mr. Potter."

"What! But Severus…"

He put his hand up. "You said it yourself, this is something you have never dealt with-"

"But Mr. Malfoy and Harry-"

"-need to learn that despite their differences, there is a lot they can learn from each other."

"But Albus…"

"Is the Headmaster, and in matters regarding House sorting, is subject to the ruling of the Sorting Hat."

"But the hat-"

"Almost put Harry in Slytherin."

"W- what?"

"I spoke to the hat," replied Snape. "I asked it the policy on House re-sortings, and it knew of the student I was speaking before I even uttered his name. It said that the reason Harry was so against Slytherins was due to Hagrid's telling him that every witch or wizard having been in it went dark, and it seems to me that Harry felt as if his parents would be angry at him were he to be placed in a house opposite to their own. The hat understood this but allowed Harry to talk him out of its original intentions."

Minerva sat there stunned for several moments. "but the feast…"

"-is concluded, I am aware, but the hat told me that should we wish to, we only need call for it and it shall appear."

Minerva sighed. "Shouldn't we at least consult-"

"No. Harry told me that he had informed Albus of his home situation before he was made to return there over the summer. He told the boy that his relatives' house was the safest place for him to be. Minerva, he heard the boy's plite _from_ the boy, and yet sent him back there. I know you protect your cubs with a ferocity that is unmatched, but despite all your years, you have never come across a child such as one with Harry's home life. I, on the other hand, encounter them every year. I ask you, on behalf of Lilly's child, let him be re-sorted."

That was as close to begging as Snape would ever get and they both knew it. "What do you propose to do about Harry's home situation?"

"After I obtain Head of House over Mr. Potter, I will have Albus explain everything to the boy, and I do mean everything. He seems to want to feed him information as it suits him, but you and I both know that the Dark Lord will return and that if Harry is to survive, he needs to be aware, if not somewhat prepared. Upon hearing this explanation, if I don't deem his home life to be safe for him to return to, I will either investigate other family to send him to, or I will take the boy in myself."

"But what about your duties as a spy?"

"I admit, I haven't thought that through yet, but one step at a time. First to get him re-sorted, then help him deal with his abuse and adjust to a new house. Everything else will come naturally."

Minerva sighed deeply, she was getting too old for this sort, and on the first day no-less. "All right, shall we do it in your quarters or mine?"

"What? No!"

"Harry, it's for the best, you need to understand."

"No! I don't care what you say, Professor McGonagall, surely I can stay in Gryphindore? I'm not a-"

"Mr. Potter! Watch your tone, young man." Harry sighed and resumed his seat on the sofa in Snape's quarters.

"…but my friends…"

Snape crouched down before the boy and said, "Harry, if they are truly your friends, and I indeed believe they are, they will not care what house you are in. Mr. Weasley's anger at Professor Dumbledore for his sending you back there is proof enough that he doesn't think this is a good situation for you."

"And what about you? You always thought I was spoiled, and-"

"Harry, the words 'I'm sorry' don't even come close to the anger I hold toward myself, but the thought of another child-"

Professor McGonagall stepped beside Professor Snape and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I don't know if you believe this, but all of us as your teachers want you to be happy and safe and well cared for. You and I both know that those three things are not happening at your relatives' house. I also wanted to say that it was not I who recognized what was happening to you, it was Professor Snape. I know and he knows that he treated you unfairly last year, and there is no excuse for it. If you so wish it, I know that he would take an oath, a Wizard's oath that he would treat you no different from any of the other children entrusted to his care in his house. Severus?"

He looked up at Harry with solemn eyes and said, "Mr. Po- Harry, should you wish it of me, I would gladly make an oath to you to protect, guide and care for you as I do with any child placed in my house. I will admit, I did not like your father, but Harry, your mother and I were best friends, and the thought of her child-. Let's just say that I would do anything to protect you. I only ask that you give me and my house another chance."

"You mean it, you won't use this as a chance to hurt me all the time?"

"I mean it."

Harry sighed, "and Ron and Hermione won't hate me for it?"

"I truly believe they wouldn't."

"but what about Malfoy?"

"Both you and he need to learn that enemies can be potential allies, all you must do is find the similarities between you and focus solely on those rather than your differences."

Harry sat there for a few minutes more, thinking it over. He looked up at Snape and nodded. Snape looked up to Minerva and she called out "Sorting hat?"

With a pop similar to a house elve's, the Sorting Hat appeared behind Snape on his coffee table. "Ah, so I see young Mr. Potter has decided to allow me to put him in his rightful house."

Harry nodded.

"But please spare us the song," asked Minerva.

The hat huffed, "well, fine then. If you wouldn't mind Minerva?"

She lifted the hat from the table and placed it atop Harry's head. _"I'm very proud of you Harry, and I'm sure your parents are as well. Well that being said, better be SLYTHERIN!"_

Minerva took off the hat and Hogwart's magic changed Harry's crest on his robes to that of Slytherin and a pop and a thunk were heard from the adjascent room. Severus looked at the hat in question. "I thought it would be prudent for Harry to start out here for a while so that should he need you, you would be easy to find."

Severus inclined his head to the hat.

Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, even though you are no longer a member of my house, you are more than welcome to come talk to me should you feel the need."

He nodded his head. "Same to you Severus."

He stood and walked her from his quarters. He returned to finding Harry still sitting on the sofa staring down at his hands. "Harry, I think it's been a busy day, we still have some things we need to discuss, and I have a house meeting to attend, but I think it best for you to go prepare yourself for bed."

Harry nodded wearily and stood. "Are you sure none of the other Slytherins will try to hex me?"

"I will make it abundantly clear that should they try it, the consequences would be dire. Besides, I think you will find that there are several of your housemates who come from similar situations to yours. Trust me Harry, I really do think this will be a much better situation for you."

Harry nodded, "Good night sir."

"Pleasant dreams, and if they are not so pleasant, don't hesitate to come get me. I would rather you wake me to give you a potion to help you sleep, than for you to be tired on your first day of class."

Harry bit his lip for a second, "Um, Sir, I haven't been… Would you be able to give me a potion for nightmares?"

"Sure, go get ready for bed and you'll find it on your nightstand."

Thank you sir."

"Your welcome, Harry."

A/N: So if you've read any of my other stuff and are wondering why I'm starting a potential new story, well… I have no idea either ;) Basically, this idea has sort of been bouncing around for the last full couple of days and I figured, why not?

So, I have no idea about plot lines, whether the canon will be followed or not. I guess since Harry's already been re-sorted, it would be an AU.

Any thoughts or criticisms or suggestions are always welcomed. I hope this story turns out better than my past couple of attempts.

Thank you at least for getting to the end of the page. Should you wish to review, I would welcome some feedback.

Sincerely,

The Blind Apprentice


	2. Setting The Stage

o-o IMPORTANT NOTICE: This Chapter is a Re-Post! More explanation is found at the end.

A/N: in a couple of words HOLY CRAP! You guys are absolutely amazing! I almost fell off my bed when I saw how many story alerts and reviews were in my inbox and that was about two hours after I posted the story. I am honored. If you're interested at all, having someone to bounce ideas off of would be appreciated. I'm generally an idea person, but other ideas and thoughts on characterization are always helpful.

Now as they say, on with the… story?

;)

Chapter 2: Setting the Stage

Having placed a vial of Dreamless Sleep on Harry's nightstand, Snape made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. The Welcoming Feast had been concluded for almost an hour by now and while normally he would have already met with his house, he had sent instructions by way of his prefects to acquaint his new Slytherins with the common room and their respective dormitories. He also requested that his entire house be present for a meeting at 9 o'clock to discuss matters. The house meeting was normal procedure, so none of his Slytherins would be expecting the bombshell he was about to drop. Harry Potter now belonged to the Noble House of Salazar Slytherin.

o-o

Snape walked into the common room which despite being in the dungeons was a very homey place. The stone floor was covered by a large green shag carpet. The carpet was inlaid with black snakes outlined in silver. The chairs were comfortable green chairs to match the carpet, but they had silver and green striped pillows on the sofas.

On the walls were heavy green curtains that were presently tied back with silver and black ties. These were thick curtains that would keep out the cold. There were also tables around the edges of the room. One would think it would be cold there, but the room itself was infused with a slight warming charm. In the dungeons, it never got above 75 degrees, so it was quite frosty during the winter. The tables and chairs were sturdy utilitarian black lacquer with the serpents inlaid in a green. The cushions on the chairs were a silver and green striped. One would think the stripes would be over bearing, but they were subtle and the silver gave a nice splash of color.

The students of Slytherin House were arranged in the common room facing the door that connected it with Snape's quarters. There was a large squashy arm chair sat close by his door. Beside it was a lamp and a table that he sometimes used for reading and writing when he decided to make himself available to his students in the evenings. Often times, the squashy chair would be occupied by a student curled up reading a good book. Reading was something Snape tried to encourage most of his students to participate in. The common room hosted a cabinet which held board games, chess and checker boards, and magazines that the students could peruse at their leisure, provided they remembered to clean up after themselves.

This time, Snape bypassed the arm chair for pacing. He only did this when he had something important to share, so his students sat attentively waiting. He continued to pace for a few moments longer, and then he turned to face his students. "I trust that those of you new to our house have found your dormitories and are aware of the curfew?" There were nods from the younger students, who were sitting on the carpet close to the fire. "Good, now in general, I would like to welcome you all to a brand new school year. As of today, your slates are clean, at least as far as I am concerned. The things that were done in the past are past. You have a chance to have learned from the past and hopefully not repeat those things that were detrimental to you previously. There are only three things I expect of each of you. First, your house is your family. Family disputes stay within the family. To the rest of the school, we should present a united front. I expect that you all should be able to behave yourselves as well-mannered ladies and gentlemen. If that is not the case, firstly the Prefects have the authority to give mild punishments. These could include things such as standing in the corner for a particular length of time, writing lines, or serving a detention. Most of the behavioral infractions in our house will be handled this way. If you find yourself in my office for a behavioral issue, trust me, you will wish you had not been. I will contact parents and on their behalf administer whatever punishment they deem necessary.

The second thing I expect from each of you is honesty. If there is a problem, you tell someone. You are not to attempt to handle things on your own. That coincides with the first rule. In presenting a united house, we stick together. If one of you is having problems with another student from another house, your fellow Slytherins will come to your aid. This applies not only to social matters, but to academics as well. If you are horrible at Transfiguration but decent at Herbology, offer your Herbology skills to someone who is proficient in Transfiguration. This will benefit you both. If there is a problem that cannot be solved by leaning on the support of your housemates, don't hesitate to come to me. If you are embarrassed to go to your fellow housemates with something, if you do not feel comfortable going to a prefect, have them make you an appointment with me, and I will Endeavour to help you any way I am able.

And Finally, I ask that you be true to yourselves. If your friends are doing something and you have even the smallest reservation about doing something, go with that instinct. It can be difficult when you're growing up to listen to yourself when your friends are pushing you to do other things. I ask you to ask yourselves this question before you do something you're not comfortable with. "Can I live with this tomorrow?" If you can't answer that question, come to me. If I cannot be found, go to Madam Pomfrey, she is good at being impartial and she will not condemn you for your decision.

Now, two more pieces of business before we all retire for the evening. This student is not present with us here at the moment, but they will be joining you at breakfast in the morning. This student is a Second year student. They are from another house and it has been deemed necessary for them to be re-sorted, and the sorting hat has placed them in our house. I am only going to warn you once, and this applies particularly to those who know this student. Leave this student alone. They do not need the stress caused by unfriendly housemates. If you go against these instructions, you will be violating the first rule, and in turn, you will answer to me. Many of you come from less than ideal situations and this student is no different. Should you think about needlessly harassing this student, think about what you would do and how you would feel were you placed in a less-than-friendly place with people who don't really know you but already dislike you. If there is a problem that you cannot resolve due to this student's presence, come to me. If you let this situation turn into a hostile situation, you will answer to me. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Yes Sir's" followed that question.

"Now one more thing before we all retire for the evening. Do remember to heed the rules the Headmaster has passed to you all this evening. I want you all to stay in a group of at least two people. Going alone prevents there being a witness to anything that happens, and due to prejudices from other houses, you will need a witness. Remember; don't hesitate to seek someone out. If you choose to not do any of these things, you are not only not helping yourselves but you could possibly be hurting a fellow housemate. Do any of you have any questions or anything to say before we all retire?"

Mr. Malfoy raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, do you know why Potter wasn't at dinner?"

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be beneficial for not only yourself, but to your fellow housemates, were you to call off the feud that you have with Mr. Potter. I am aware that it takes two to argue, but you are only responsible for your side of the argument. Should you need to discuss this with me, you know where to find me."

Silence fell heavily on the group following that statement. "Now, if there isn't anything else, first through third years, don't forget curfew is at 10 o'clock, and for the rest of you, it is eleven. Any disruptions will be noted by Prefects. I wish you all pleasant dreams, and if they are not so pleasant, let someone know and I would be more than happy to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion should you need it. Before I go, is there anyone who knows they need one, remain here, as for the rest of you. Good evening."

The meeting broke up and except for six or seven students; the house climbed the stairs to their dormitories. After dispensing potions, Snape returned to his quarters to check on Harry, then to retire himself.

o-o

The next morning found Harry waking up to a room he didn't recognize. He panicked for a few moments until he remembered, "sorting hat, professor Snape, oh no… I'm a Slytherin!"

The horror of that revelation overwhelmed him for a few moments until he remembered Professor Snape and his promise that it would be ok. Harry doubted seriously whether it would really be ok, but what's done is done. He climbed out of bed to find his uniform already laid out. It was a strange thing to put on a green and silver striped tie rather than his red and gold he had been used to. Once he was dressed, he left the bedroom he slept in, only to come face-to-face with Professor Snape on the other side of the door.

Harry jumped back out of fright and hastened to apologize. Snape raised his hand only to cause Harry to flinch back. Snape lowered his hand slowly to his side only to find Harry watching it intently. To make the boy more comfortable, he put his hands behind his back. "I trust you slept well?"

Taken off-guard by the question, Harry nodded. "Good, unfortunately, Dreamless Sleep causes dependency but I'm sure we'll be able to help you overcome your nightmares eventually." Harry looked questioningly at this, "no matter Mr. Potter, before we head to breakfast, I wondered if we could speak for a few moments?" Harry nodded once more and Snape indicated the sofa Harry had sat on previously.

Once they were settled with the coffee table between them, Snape began, "Mr. Potter, I met with your fellow housemates last night, No they do not know it is you who is joining our house, but they do know it's a second year student from another house who does not come from the idealic home circumstance. I mentioned that because there are several of your housemates who understand and it will make it easier for you to develop connections with them. I also warned the house against harassing you. Should you be harassed by anyone, you are to report to me directly so that I might deal with it. This is not showing a sign of weakness, this is following orders, do you understand?"

"Y- yes, sir."

Snape nodded, "Now before we head to breakfast, are there any pressing concerns that you have?"

Harry bit his lip for a few seconds before asking. "I know you said that Ron won't be mad at me, but now that I'm a Slytherin, can I still hang out with my friends from Gryffindor?"

Snape sat for a second. "I'm going to let you use your better judgement on that. The reactions you get from people over the coarse of the next few days may be hurtful, but allow people to get a chance to get accustomed to the idea. If you believe spending time with them is not going to be harmful to you, feel free to do so. However, if you're concerned about making them angry, when they are already angry with you for no longer being a Gryffindor, spending time with them may not help matters. If you are being hurt by either their comments or their actions, do not put yourself in that situation. If I see that you are being hurt and you are knowingly putting yourself in that situation, you and I will be discussing the matter. But for now, don't worry yourself about any of that. Concentrate on getting to know your new housemates. To be safe, I'll have you stay here when you sleep for the next week at least."

When Harry looked like he was about to protest, Snape spoke over him.

"If you have the opportunity to do so, ask some of your fellow housemates what happens after they come back from a difficult break. You might find that you are not the first to spend the first few weeks of school in my quarters."

Harry nodded.

Snape looked at his watch and said, "If there aren't anymore questions, it's time we head to breakfast."

Harry nodded and stood. On their way out of the corridor where his quarters were, Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

A/N: I'm sure you were all confused at having this chapter re-appear. There were many reminders that the curriculum doesn't change until the third year. Yay for you guys. I personally like this end better. It may be a bit too soon for Harry to confide in Snape, but I kind of felt like Snape's philosophy of keeping nothing to yourself if it's hurting you, is going to be the best way for Harry to cope with the things that happened later in book 2 and subsequent books. I'm sure we can all agree that until Sirius, and maybe somewhat Remus, Harry was all on his own, and for an eleven or twelve-year-old, that's just not right.

I hope you all don't hate this new ending, I just hope you'll let me know what you think!

You guys are wonderful!

The Blind Apprentice


	3. Places everyone places

A/N: Hi guys! I know I've been gone for a while, sorry about that. I had an idea for a story, and life stuff, I'm sure you can relate.

Hope this suffices as a way to make up for my absence.

Thank you all for the reviews, and the corrections. You guys are great!

Now on with the show as they say.

o-o

Chapter 3: Places everyone, places!

The first day of school has many things associated with it: a new year with new things to learn, an opportunity to make new friends, an opportunity to out-do a fellow student, but for the Slytherin house and its head, the first day of school gave them a chance to show off.

Most of the other houses' students came to breakfast in sprinkles of students throughout the early morning, then en mass about thirty minutes before the end of breakfast. The Slytherin house however, is an exception to that rule.

The opportunity to show off plays out as such: At quarter past seven on the dot, the double-doors open with a whoosh and a loud thud on the stone walls. This is used to get the attention of every occupant of the room. Following the audience catcher, in walks a lone figure, a one Severus Snape. Today however, he is dressed in his most formal of teaching robes, complete with outer cape with all fastenings polished. He then proceeds to the foot of the dais on which the teacher's table is set and bows in his most regal manor. Once he stands straight once more he entones in his most formal teaching voice. "Headmaster, I, Severus Snape, Head of the noble house Slytherin hereby present my students to begin their first day of the school year for the academic year of (insert year)."

The Headmaster then stands with a twinkle in his eye and says with a wide sweep of both arms. "Severus Snape, Head of house Slytherin, I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this esteemed institute hereby welcome your students to begin their first day."

There is complete silence for a moment until the male and female seventh year prefects followed by the seventh years, and the subsequent prefects and younger years enter in complete silence but in formation almost moving as one. The house enters as a whole, then the last first year in line enters carrying the house banner on a flagpole. This is then carried to the Headmaster who accepts it with a bow at the student, who then bows and returns to his place at the end of the line.

The two lines of students took places on either side of their table looking to their head of house who bows at them, then bows at the Headmaster, who bows at the students who with a nod from the seventh year prefects pull out the benches and sit as one.

As you could guess, this leaves Severus Snape feeling quite smug as he sits down to drink his first cup of coffee of the new school year.

After that theatrical display of Slytherin acting as one, the Great Hall takes a few minutes to get back into the swing of things as they get ready for their first day of school, and a start of the new year.

At ten minutes to eight, the heads of house descend the stairs and beginning with their older students, pass out schedules. Severus in addition to passing out schedules, includes a date and time on each student's schedule. This date and time indicates the appointment each student has to be seen by Madam Pomfrey. If a student fails to appear at the scheduled time, they will not only receive a week's worth of detentions, but the first detention will be spent receiving the examination from Madam Pomfrey that they failed to attend.

When he gets to his second year students, he informs them of a meeting they will be having with him before dinner in the common room. After that information, he moves on to his first year students, where he gives them directions on how to get to their first class.

After breakfast, Harry looks at his schedule and notes that his first class with the Gryffindors isn't until after lunch. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione, but he had heard a lot of whispering coming from those at the other house tables. Pretty soon, the entire school would know that the Boy-Who-Lived, was now a member of the noble house of Slytherin.

-o-o-

Harry stands and with the rest of the Second Years, makes his way to the first class of the new school year.

History of Magic was always a boring class. No matter which house he found himself in, but this year he wasn't sitting beside Hermione or Ron, he was sitting beside Millicent Bullstrode and Theodore Nott. Ironically, both Theodore and Millicent are both festudious note takers so Harry, not wanting to be out-done tries his best to stay awake and actually take notes.

-o-o-

Harry's first morning in a new house went about as well as could be expected. He had been in History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, and them being a studious bunch, they were practically hanging onto Bins' every word. His next class, Herbology was held also with the Ravenclaws, so he spent the morning relatively free from diatribe.

Now on his way to lunch, Harry could only fear the worst. What would Hermione and Ron say, how hurt would they be that he hadn't told them, how was he going to survive if his best friends from the last school year decided to dessert him just because he was made to transfer houses? First thing, to make them understand; which meant speaking with them before lunch.

-o-o-

To his relief, he found Hermione and Ron standing in the Entrance Hall waiting to speak with him. Rather than performing before the entire student body, Harry led them to an unused classroom. Once they entered Harry turned around and held up both hands. "Look, guys, before you yell at me, let me explain, please?"

Hermione opened her mouth as if to interrupt but she closed it at the worried look in Harry's eyes. "First off, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Last night, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall practically cornered me and convinced me that transferring houses could only be to my benefit. Trust me, it was not my idea. I didn't even want to do it, it was only because… Professor Snape promised me that if I was in his house he wouldn't hate me anymore and that he'd make sure I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's ever. So, hate me if you want, but believe me, if I could have stayed in Gryffindor and done those things, I would have, but it wasn't possible. But I'm sorr-"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "It's ok."

Harry stood there stunned. "But…"

"Look Mate, after Snape sent you away to his office he asked me how I knew how to fly Dad's car, and well… You know, the Dursley's… I had to tell him! He's really scary when he gets all protective, you should've seen-"

"I am sure that Mr. Potter doesn't need a recount of every one of my facial expressions Mr. Weasley." The three of them jumped and spun to see Snape leaning against the doorframe. "As Mr. Potter's Head of House, I wondered why he, and his two Gryiffindor best friends weren't at lunch, so I find you here. I trust all of your concerns are now resolved, Mr. Potter?"

They all looked at Harry who nodded. "Good, now there are only twenty minutes left of lunch and you all had better not be late for your first lesson of Potions, especially you, Mr. Potter."

They all looked at each other and grinned. Everything was as it should be.

A/N: So I had originally thought to include the meeting that evening in the Slytherin common room, but I'm a fan of ending things on a happy note. Hopefully Draco won't be such a prat to Harry when they're not in class. Haven't really decided on much yet… probably should make an outline…

Anything in-particular you guys would want to see from this story? Any thoughts, suggestions and (of course) corrections; especially as I tend to need them ;).

You all are wonderful.

Cheers,

The Blind Apprentice


End file.
